Traditionally in order to monitor a rear view setting, such as the back seat of a car, the driver must continuously turn around to look behind themselves. This involves the driver taking their eyes off the road and not being attentive for some period of time. To this extent, it only takes a split second for a fatality to occur while the driver is not paying attention to the road. Thus, the continuous action of turning around while operating a motor vehicle can serve to be both dangerous to the driver, other passengers in the car, and other vehicles on the road. Often people still choose to place themselves in danger because of a more demanding sense to constantly monitor an infant or other young children in the back seat of the car to ensure their safety and comfort. However, by not placing equal emphasis on monitoring the road at all times, the driver is placing the child's safety, as well as their own safety, at risk. Furthermore, in some instances the child's car seat may be facing the rear of the vehicle. In such an instance, when turning completely around the driver may still only have a skewed view of the child.